The Wrath of a Miko's Tears
by inuyasha-fan91
Summary: Inuyasha and com. are in the final battle with Naraku and they are getting whipped. Just then a inner power is brought out and Naraku is faced with a new challenge. A pissed Kagome! And Kikyo doesn't look very happy with Inuyasha and Kagome! CH 5 UP!
1. chapter one

AN: this is my very first fan fic so go easy on me. I just started school so I'm probably going to be really slow on updates. Again I'm really sorry. I don't really no a lot about inuyasha but I no enough so help me when I need it please! (and I'm going to need it a lot) I'll try to answer the reviews that make sense and that I feel comfortable answering. Okles lets get on with the story!

* * *

Ok I'm adding stuff on this little comment thing. The first time I made this story it was deleted and on my different account, inuyashafan91. I think I rated it wrong. Whatever. I'll work more to make this work. Ok here you go!

"talking "

'thoughts '

action

Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha or any other person from the show. Damnit!

* * *

"KAGOME!!!!! "

Inuyasha watched helplessly as Kagome was sealed in a large energy barrier.

"Inuyasha!!!! Help!!!! " Kagome screamed as she used all her might to ram into the energy bubble only to be thrown back with a blast.

"Naraku, you bastard! You better not hurt her! It's me you want, leave Kagome alone!!!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Your wench will be very useful to collect the rest of the jewel shards. That and it will be so fun watching her spirit wither away while watching all of you die ." Naraku said with his calm, ice cold voice.

"Like hell!!!!!" Inuyasha said lunging at Naraku.

* * *

"Miroku!!! We need to help Kagome!" Sango yelled while killing another group of demon servants of Naraku with her giant boomerang. (AN: I know that stupid thing has a name but I have no freaking clue what it is called! One of the many thing I need help with!)

"I know Sango but it might be to powerful!! We need Kagome to help me! Can you cover me?" Miroku said whacking anything in his way with his staff.

"I've got your back" Sango answered.

Miroku just nodded as Sango cleared a path. Runing as fast as he could he reached the barrier holding his friend.

"Miroku! Can you tear it down? It's really powerful! I don't know what to do?!?" Kagome said in a panic.

"I don't know yet. You might need to help me. Concentrate on the barrier disappearing I'll do the rest."

After a few minutes nothing happened. Miroku apologized while running off to help Sango who was having trouble keeping demons at bay.

'I've go to get out of here and help the others!!! They're getting creamed! Inuyasha may be strong but no one can take Naraku on by themselves!!!' Kagome thought to herself.

* * *

Just at that moment, Sango and Miroku went to Inuyasha's side after just defeating the large group of demons.

"Where is Kagome? Last time I checked you were getting her out!!!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.

"It was to powerful! She is still trapped!! We cant do anything right now!" Sango replied.

"Inuyasha! Cant Tetsusaiga break barriers?" Miroku asked.

"Shit! Your right! Cover for-!"

Inuyasha could not finish as a tentacle stretched out from Naraku and wrapped around his arms ands legs.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

Just then more tentacles rushed into the ground and erupted out behind Sango and Miroku wrapping around them quickly.

"NO!! SANGO!!!! MIROKU!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!" Kagome screamed while concentrating on the barrier and keeping tears at bay.

"Your attempts are useless, not even Kikyo would be able to get out of those." Naraku said.

"WELL GUESS WHAT ASS HOLE?!?!?! I'M NOT KIKYO!!!" Kagome said shaking with anger, tears running down her face.

Every ones eyes were on Kagome from her sudden out burst. The silence was broken with a ice cold laugh from Naraku.

"Your right, your not even Kikyo. Your nothing more then a reincarnation. A copy. You not even half of what Kikyo was." Naraku said with a smile.

"That's not true Kagome!!! Ahh!!" Sango screamed as the vines tightened.

"SANGO!!!" Kagome said as she saw her best friend pass out from pain.

"Concentrate Kagome!!! Ahhh!!!" Miroku said as he to passed out.

"GOD DAMNIT!!! I KNOW YOU CAN GET OUT OF THERE KAGOME!!! I BELIEVE IN YOU!!!! AHHHH!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! DAMNIT NARAKU!!!!! INUYASHA DON'T LEAVE!!!!!!" Kagome screamed tightly covering her eyes. Suddenly something happened deep inside Kagome. She felt uncontrollable hate, rage, and sadness. Inuyasha and Naraku stared as the barrier dissapered and she opened her eyes. Inuyasha gasped and Naraku just stared not knowing what to do.

* * *

AN: Yay! My first chapter I feel so warm fuzzy inside! I'm sorry about the cliffy and the gang being a little OCC. Oh just incase your wondering where Shippo is, he was left in the village because the group thought it was to dangerous for him. He'll come later in the story so don't worry. REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

- Taylor


	2. chapter two

A/N: hi guys! I'm going to give you a second chapter on the same day as the first. Aren't you lucky! Well I don't what to keep you waiting. Enjoy! .

"talking"

'thoughts'

action

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other person from the show. Damnit!

* * *

Kagome's eyes?!?! What happened to them?' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome's eyes glowed a soft pink light and the same light surrounded her body. Her hair blew around her like a soft wind was blowing in her face, but all was still. Not even the wind dared to move.

"Naraku..." Kagome said, or that is what Inuyasha thought. It wasn't Kagome's voice. It was four different voices talking at once coming from Kagome's mouth.

"You have harmed our friends, and in doing so, you have harmed us." She continued.

"How so?" Naraku said in a calm voice, even tough he was on edge.

"You would not know this pain Naraku. Watching our friends suffer is like many blows from a knife. You leave us no choice but to punish you." the foreign voices said.

Naraku just let out an ice cold laugh.

"You amuse me miko. Do you really think you could harm me?"

"We would not underestimate the power of the Four Souls of the Jewel if we were you. Your power is a mere spec compared to ours."

"Who are these others you speak of?" Naraku questioned.

"We are one whole! We hold balance together! Without it, all would be chaos!" she roared.

"Fair enough. Well miko, where is my punishment?" Naraku said in a mocking voice.

Just then, Kagome lifted her hand so her palm was facing Naraku. Her eye's light became blinding and a dark purple ball of energy formed in her palm. It grew to about the size of her head before it launched itself to Naraku. He easily dodged it but not without dropping Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. They fell with a thud, but Inuyasha lifted his head up quickly so he could see Kagome. He had never seen her like this. As Naraku got his footing again, Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He looked in her eyes and saw a sadness but anger hidden behind it.

"Check on the others Inuyasha. And don't interfere until I say so. I need to do this as much as you. If this doesn't work out, tell Shippo he was the son I never had, Sango that she was like a sister to me, and Miroku that he is an amazing person and a great listener." Kagome said, and it was her voice. Her body still glowed but her voice was normal.

"Kagome? What is going on? What do you mean 'if this doesn't work out?!?' Don't you ever talk like that!!" Inuyasha yelled was a wave of confusion hit him.

"Inuyasha, I love you. I always have and always will. I know you will never be able to love because of your love for Kikyo but I just needed to tell you" she said as tears streaked down her face.

"Kagome... What made you think that I still loved Kikyo? I may have thought I loved her but she just showed compassion to me when no one else had. But not like you Kagome. Kikyo never trusted me but you, you have trusted your life to me. You showed me how to care, to love. Kagome, I love you."

Kagome did not know what to do. Her heart fluttered as he said the word she had longed for years to hear. Sadly she didn't have a long time to think as she heard a noise behind her. She whipped her head around to see Naraku running at her head on. Closing he eye's Inuyasha thought it was in fear but as a large pink bubble formed around her, he knew she was not running out yet. Naraku stopped in 20 ft front of her, waiting. Suddenly, Kagome began to float. Higher and higher she went, taking the barrier with her until she was 30 or so ft off the ground. She looked down at a surprised Naraku and started launching pure energy from her hands down at him in fury. The area was covered in dust. As it cleared she saw Naraku with cuts and bruises but not much else. As she let her eyes scan the area she saw Inuyasha tending to Miroku and Sango. They were both awake staring wide eyed at Kagome. She smiled at them and looked down at Naraku again. His breathing was much heavier than before.

"Naraku..." Kagome said in the strange voice "Are you ready for judgment day?"

"Fool, do you still think you can defeat me?"

"As we said before Naraku, don't underestimate us."

"Oh I am far from it"

"Then did expect this?"

"What the- ?"

* * *

A/N: Wow I'm so evil! Another cliffy, but it was a eventful chapter. Well I'm going to update again soon, or try. I hurt my hand being the goalie in soccer for PE so it hurt to type. Point of advice, never try to stop an air born soccer ball with your wrist. It won't end well. Any way, I have a Xanga. The user name is taymin91. Well I have to do homework now so bye! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

-Taylor


	3. Author's Note

A/N: ok in the first comment thing, I said I first made this story on a different account and put down the name of the account I'm using to publish the story. I was going to put this story on another account. I forgot to log in the other account. So in case you were confused there you go.

-Taylor


	4. chapter three AT LAST!

A/N: ok. I have so much to say. I'M SO SORRY!!!! I have been a total butt head for not updating for so long but I got ticked off that no one reviewed. It happens. But I got some motivation from my new best friend, Zora! ok incase there is any confusion, the strange voices coming from Kagome are the souls from the Jewel of Four Souls. Well I don't what to keep you waiting. Enjoy!

* * *

"talking"

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other person from the show. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!! runs into room and cries

* * *

"Naraku..." Kagome said in the strange voice "Are you ready for judgment day?"

"Fool, do you still think you can defeat me?"

"As we said before Naraku, don't underestimate us."

"Oh I am far from it"

"Then did expect this?"

"What the- ?"

Just then, a bright lighted barrier engulfed Naraku. The light grew brighter and brighter until it hurt to look at it. A blood chilling scream pierced the air as the barrier imploded. As the dust cleared, nothing was left but a large chunk of the Sacred Jewel, glowing with bright pink energy.

The group was stunned. Nobody moved for a long time. After a few minuets passed Miroku franticly took off the glove covering his cursed hand. They all stared at him as he started to laugh.

"Miroku? What is it?" Sango asked.

"I-It's gone! Sango, everyone!!! We have done it!!!" Miroku yelled as he raised his hand. His curse was gone, not even a scar remained. It was as if it was only a nightmare. Naraku was dead.

"Indeed monk" said Kagome, still with her strange voice, "you are free to live your life without worry. Slayer, your family is avenged, you may also rest soundly at night. And you Inuyasha, you have avenged the death of my past guardian. My once tainted home is now pure. Your desire is now able to be filled."

Kagome gasped for air as she closed her eyes and four beams of light leaped from her into the jewel shards. The shards flew into the air and became one. It fell onto the ground with a clink.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke "Kagome are you alright?"

"I-Inu?" Kagome said weakly with her own voice.

Just then she fell from her spot in the sky.

(A/N: now I could be REALLY evil and stop here but I wouldn't do that to you. wink wink)

"Kagome?!? Are you ok?" Inuyasha said as he caught her.

"W-what happened? Did we beat Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. **YOU** beat him Kagome. You used your miko ablities. I've never seen such power. I so glad you're ok. You really scared me." Inuyasha said as he hugged her.

"Inuyasha, you really meant it didn't you?"

"Meant what?"

"That you loved me"

"Of course I did. Why would I joke about that?"

"It seemed to good to be true. Does this mean you won't go to hell with Kikyo?"

"I have avenged her death. What's the point?"

"Oh Inu!" Kagome squealed as she jumped onto him and kissed him.

* * *

"Miroku! They finally got together! This is a perfect ending! No... more like a perfect beginning! Don't you think? Miroku?" Sango said after watch the little scene between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Sango?" Miroku said.

"Yes?"

"Sango, I have been a fool though much of our journey. I never seemed to show you the respect you wanted and I'm sorry. Sango, I'm no longer cursed and I would love nothing more than to settle down and have a family... with you. Sango, will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Miroku I- ... yes...YES!!!" Sango said as she also pounced on her new love.

* * *

A/N: YAY!!!!! I LOVE FLUFFY!!!!! I know that was really mushy but felt in the mushy mood. Now I will go on strike if I don't get reviews! I won't hesitate to do it again! What did you think?!? The story will have a few more chapters to wrap up the story. IT IS NOT FINISHED! Even if I could finish it right here, but what kind of a writer would I be if I did that? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!

-Taylor


	5. chapter four

A/N: Hey guys! Just updating on the new chapter because I got a few more reviews and I'm happy! (That and it has been forever and you might just kill me if I don't post soon.) I might be starting a new song fanfic. I'm going to do it based on the song "Cold" by Crossfade, but I'll do that later, now, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: I don't own them. It sucks. Get used to it. X.x

* * *

'I can't wait to be back in the village! It will be nice seeing Shippo again… I hope he wasn't too worried about us.'

"Hey, Kagome, you still awake back there? We're almost at the village" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome away from her thoughts.

"I'm awake Inuyasha, just thinking. I'm surprised I haven't fallen asleep on your back though, it's so comfy!" Kagome said snuggling into Inuyasha.

"Well, I- um… just stay awake ok?" Inuyasha said as he blushed. 'I still not used to being so close to her…this will take a long time getting used to.'

"Got it Inuyasha, hey how are you guys doing over there?!" Kagome called over to Sango and Miroku who were riding ahead on Kilala.

"Where fine Kagome, I'm so glad you're ok after the whole ordeal. You scared me when you were like that!" Sango said.

"You know Sango, I was scared my self. It was like I was inside myself, watching the whole thing happen." Kagome said.

"Wait, do you mean you had no control over yourself?" Miroku asked

"Yeah… it was really weird, but every thing I said back there was true. About watching you guys suffer and everything. It was like, they new how I felt."

"They? Do you mean you know who… possessed you back there?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, you don't? It was the jewel. Well not so much the jewel but the four souls of the jewel. I'm the only one who knew?" Kagome answered lightly gripping the now whole jewel that hung around her neck.

Everyone nodded as they pondered the new discovery. 'So, it was the Four Souls that were controlling Kagome. I'll have to ask Kaede about it when we get back' Inuyasha thought. 'I can't risk that happening again...'

* * *

"KAGOME!!!! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OK!!!!"

"Oh! It's good to see you too Shippo! Where you ok when we were gone?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun with the other village children, but I missed you so much Mom!" Shippo said hugging Kagome.

Kagome froze. "Shippo, did you just call me 'mom'?" she asked

"Oops. Um, K-Kagome, Can I still c-call you mom?" Shippo stuttered.

"Uh… sure Shippo, I am practically your mom. Why not make it official?" Kagome said.

"YAY!!!!!!" Shippo yelled hugging Kagome again. "Mom?" Shippo asked

"Yes Shippo?"

"Umm… I- what does that make Inuyasha?"

"What do you mean Shippo?"

"Well… does that mean… Inuyasha is my Dad?" Shippo asked looking down so Kagome couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"Oh Shippo… I can't answer that for him. I know! Why don't we ask him together after dinner tonight?" Kagome offered. 'I might have to warn Inuyasha about this. All Shippo has ever wanted from him is approval. Shippo would be crushed if Inuyasha over reacts.'

"Really? You won't make me ask him alone!?" Shippo said perking up immediately.

"Sure! Now why don't we go back the others! I'm sure they want to see you!" Kagome said picking up Shippo and walking over to Kaede's hut.

* * *

"Inuyasha, promise you won't over react from what I'm about to tell you." Kagome said later that day.

"…Why?" he said eyeing her.

"Because it's important… When you and the others went to see Kaede, Shippo asked me if he could call me 'Mom'." She said.

"WHA-?!!"

"And he wants to call you 'Dad'." She interrupted.

"H-he what?" he said with a hushed voice staring in disbelief.

"What do you think about it? He's going to ask you tonight." She said looking into his eyes.

"Does he really think of me like that? I don't ... know how." He said looking down.

"Just do what you doing now… well maybe beating on him when he bugsyou isn't the best thing but you could definitely do it! So what are you going to say to him?"

"I'll say yes... But what does that make us?" Inuyasha said raising his eyebrow with a goofy grin on his face.

"Now Inu, don't you be getting any ideas… Inuyasha, don't make me 'S' word you! INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome said backing away before she ran with a big grin as he chased her back to the hut.

* * *

"…so, can I Inuyasha? Please?" Shippo said teary eyed looking up at his role model. Inuyasha kneeled down on to one knee and picked Shippo up.

"Squirt, I would love to have you as my son." Inu said with a kind smile on his face.

"Re- Do you- I can…." Shippo stuttered before he launched himself in Inu's arms into a hug, crying with joy that finally had a family again.

"Oh Shippo…" Kagome said after watching the moment, and hugging two of themanypreciouspeople in her life.

* * *

A/N: YAY!!!!!!!!!!! Shippo is back baby!!! …Hmm, baby… I getting ideas people!This story may last longer that I thought!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not very long but I have a week to write and get more ideas flowing!! I'm really sorryif you think Inu-chan was ooc but he DOES have a heart people.There was like NO Sango and Miroku so I'll put more of them in the next chapter. I'm so glad I put Shippo in a family. I've seen it in so many other stories; I just had to try it! I think it turned out good, don't you? Review people!!!!!!

-Taylor


	6. Chapter five

A/N: YOU CAN ALL KILL ME NOW! I feel REALLY bad for not updating for so long. You can thank Zora for almost smacking me with Tokiji if I didn't update. Thanks Zora for getting my butt in gear! I'm also really sorry for being sooooo sappy last chappie. I think I have some chocolate and that always make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Hmm… ponders Well! I'll try giving you more action in this one! On with the show!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Do you think I would be writing this stuff if I did? Yeah I didn't think so… walks away pissed

* * *

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

"Kagome? Kagome? Hello?" Sango said waving a hand in front of her friends face.

"Huh? What?" Kagome said as her eyes refocused.

"Are you ok? You've been really out of it lately…" Sango asked with worry.

"Yeah, I've just been worried. We have the whole jewel; our quest is over… so I wonder how long I can travel back here from home."

"Kagome? I'm not sure you know which one is your home. I'm sorry if this seems out of line but I always thought you only went back because you had to. Not because you wanted to."

"… I don't know anything anymore Sango…" Kagome said looking up at the sky. "No... Oh please Kami no!" Kagome said rush as fast as she could to find Inuyasha.

"Kagome?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Sango cried after her friend. Looking up in the sky to see what startled her so much, she saw them.

'… Kikyo…'

* * *

"INUYASHA?!?!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Kagome cried into the forest. 'I can't let her take him. I just can't!'

"What is it!? I heard you screaming!" Inuyasha said jumping from a tree.

"She's here! I don't want to rush you but you might have to make a big choice in the next few minutes!" Kagome rambled in a panic of losing Inuyasha.

"Kagome? What are you talking abo-" Inuyasha cut himself off as he sniffed the air. "So… you're here then. I've been wondering when you would come, Kikyo."

"What?" Kagome said in shock as Kikyo walked out from the hiding place.

"Inuyasha, Naraku is now dead. It is time for you and me to pass into the next world." Kikyo said in her calm voice.

"Inu?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha as he walked to Kikyo.

"Kikyo" he said hugging her "I have made a choice."

'No… please kami no…' Kagome thought watching the scene unfold before her.

(A/N: I was sooo thinkingI should stop here and wait for your angery reviews, at least i would **_GET SOME REVIEWS..._**but that would be mean so here you go!)

"And my choice is Kagome. I have avenged you death, what is the point of more lives being wasted?"

"You fool. Do you think you really have a choice?! My life was wasted, why should I be alone?!?"

"If you really loved me Kikyo, you would let me go." Inuyasha said looking Kikyo straight in the eye.

"…You love the wench now don't you? I will not lose to a COPY!!!!!!" Kikyo yell drawing her bow and arrow.

"Kagome! Get down!" Inuyasha said.

"Die." Kikyo said as she let her arrow fly.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as the arrow jabbed into Kagome's right shoulder.

"AGH! Inu…" Kagome yelped in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Kikyo, if you come near her again, I will personally send you to the next world. Now go." Inuyasha said standingover to a whimpering Kagome.

"Dear Inuyasha that was a poison tippedarrow. There won't be anyone to get near. You will be mine Inuyasha. I swear it." She said before her soul collectorscarried her to her away.

"I-inu?" Kagome said weakly.

"Kagome! Hold on! You'll be ok! I promise!" Inuyasha said picking her up and running to the village.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome said before her world became dark.

* * *

A/N: TA DA!!!! Sorry it's so short but itIS there.I had to put an evil/pissed Kikyo. She was long over due in this story. Poor Kagome! dramatic voice WILL KAGOME LIVE? WILL KIKYO GET INUYASHA? (Don't bet on it) WILL I EVER ACT SERIOUS IN MY AUTHOR NOTES?!?! TUNE IN NEXT WEEK!

-Taylor


End file.
